DO SEU LADO
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Jabu e Minu descobrem que a amizade pode ser o início de um grande amor. Side story da fic O Casamento.
1. Chapter 1

**AVISO: **É imprescindível ter lido "O Casamento".

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem. Se pertencessem, a Minu não seria boba e Saori não seria Athena... Mas a fic é minha e eu faço o que eu quiser com ela.**

**DO SEU LADO**

**Side Story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**Chiisana Hana**

"_Mas tudo que acontece na vida tem um momento e um destino. _

_Viver é uma arte, é um ofício, só que é preciso cuidado _

_Pra perceber que olhar só pra dentro é o maior desperdício. _

_O seu amor pode estar do seu lado."_

_(Nando Reis)_

**Capítulo I**

_Orfanato Filhos das Estrelas._

**(Minu)** Esse era o quarto da Eiri. Você pode ficar aqui por um tempo.

**(Jabu)** Minu, posso mesmo?

**(Minu)** Sim. Eiri não deve voltar e você não vai querer continuar morando na mansão Kido depois da confusão que armou, não é?

**(Jabu)** Não volto pra lá nunca mais. Não depois de tudo que a Saori me fez passar.

**(Minu)** E o que ela fez? Não é culpa dela nem do Seiya. Aconteceu. Ponto. Agora vá tomar um banho que seu cheiro está horrível. Eu vou preparar um café bem forte pra curar essa ressaca.

**(Jabu)** Ela me magoou, Minu. É culpa dela, sim.

**(Minu, irritada)** Escuta aqui, você vai ficar procurando culpados ou vai levantar a cabeça e seguir em frente? Porque se for pra ficar aqui resmungando, eu não vou ajudar.

**(Jabu)** Minu, estou surpreso com a sua atitude.

**(Minu)** Já chorei tudo que tinha para chorar. Agora é hora de enxugar as lágrimas e recomeçar. E acho que você devia fazer o mesmo.

**(Jabu)** Você tem razão, mas é que essa dor é tão grande que eu sinto como se meu peito fosse explodir.

**(Minu)** Eu senti o mesmo e não explodi coisa nenhuma. Bom, a decisão é sua. Morrer de tristeza ou se levantar. Eu escolhi a segunda opção. Chega de conversa. Vá tomar seu banho. Depois me encontre no refeitório. Já está quase na hora de acordar as crianças e servir o café.

_Mais tarde, no refeitório, as crianças já estão sentadas à mesa. Minu ajuda os menores a se alimentarem. Jabu chega, de banho tomado e com um bom aspecto, apesar de as olheiras denunciarem que a noite tinha sido bem longa._

**(Minu)** Crianças, digam "oi" pro tio Jabu!

**(Crianças)** Oiiiiiiiiiiiiii, tiooooooooooo!

_Jabu acena para as crianças e senta-se à mesa._

**(Minu)** O tio Jabu vai ficar aqui conosco por um tempo.

**(Mimiko)** Não quero ele no lugar da tia Eiri. Ele é menino.

**(Minu)** Não, querida. Ele não vai ficar no lugar da tia Eiri.

**(Akira)** Pelo menos ele deve jogar futebol melhor que a tia.

**(Makoto)** É mesmo! A tia nem sabia o que era gol de bicicleta!

**(Jabu)** Ah, então vamos jogar muito!

**(Meninos)** Obaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**(Mimiko)** Gostei não. Quero mais uma tia pra brincar de bonecaaaa!

**(Minu)** Querida, você não tem a mim?

**(Mimiko)** Mas você num tem tempo de brincar muito.

**(Minu)** Prometo que vou brincar mais, certo?

**(Mimiko)** Quero só ver.

_Depois do café..._

**(Minu)** Todo mundo para a sala. Peguem as mochilas e vejam se têm tarefas para o fim de semana. Vocês sabem que não gosto que deixem as tarefas da escola pra fazer no domingo à noite. Se tiverem alguma dúvida, estou lá na cozinha.

**(Mimiko)** Tia Minu, pede pra fazerem doces!

**(Minu)** Vou pedir! Agora já pra sala.

**(Jabu)** Você até que controla bem a garotada.

**(Minu)** Eles são uns amores. Às vezes fazem travessuras, mas é o que se espera, afinal, são crianças.

**(Jabu)** É. Minu, eu vou à mansão. Preciso buscar as minhas coisas.

**(Minu)** Quanto mais cedo melhor.

**(Jabu)** Até a hora do almoço.

**(Minu)** Até.

_Ao adentrar no jardim da mansão Kido, Jabu relembra a cena que vivera há menos de 24 horas. Balança a cabeça para que as imagens sumam, tenta se concentrar em outras coisas, mas a cena é forte demais. Sabe que quanto mais tentar não pensar nela, mais pensará, então pára de lutar contra sua mente e deixa as imagens fluírem. Aos poucos, elas vão sumindo, e quando finalmente entra na mansão, ele já pensa somente nos objetos que viera buscar. Tira sua mala velha de cima do guarda-roupa e coloca-a sobre a cama. Continua com tão pouca coisa que tudo caberá ali. Joga as roupas lá dentro sem maiores cuidados. Senta-se na cama e tenta relembrar os momentos que vivera naquela casa. Não há nada de realmente bom. Em sua vida inteira, não há nada que ele possa relembrar com saudades, além do sorriso dela... Lembra-se vagamente de que, quando criança, gostava de motos. Então decide comprar uma. _

_Ao pensar na herança que recebera, também percebe que não pode e nem quer ficar morando no orfanato eternamente. Até porque teria que encontrar Saori ali vez ou outra. Então, decidiu que compraria uma casa. Seria melhor manter-se à parte, longe da deusa e do mundo dela. Continuará sendo um cavaleiro de Athena, afinal, foi para isso que treinou por seis anos de sua vida. Serviria à deusa, caso fosse necessário, mas deseja o mínimo contato possível com ela. Sabe bem de sua condição de cavaleiro de bronze "menor" e, embora não se conforme com isso, é forçado a reconhecer que os outros cinco considerados "maiores" possuem qualidades que eles e seus quatro companheiros ainda não possuíam. _

**(Jabu, consigo, ao sair da mansão Kido)** Acabou. É hora de fechar esse ciclo e recomeçar. Hora de renascer mais forte, mais digno, de deixar de ser o brinquedinho da Saori. No fundo, aquele imbecil daquele Seiya tinha razão, eu nunca passei de um 'cavalinho' pra ela.

_Continua..._

-C-H-I-I-

_Eis a primeira side story de "O Casamento". Ai, ai, nunca pensei que fosse escrever uma fic com o Jabu! Hehe! Mas depois que comecei a publicar "O Casamento" achei que seria justo contar a história do Unicórnio também._

_Chiisana Hana_


	2. Chapter 2

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem. Se pertencessem, a Minu não seria boba e Saori não seria Athena... Mas a fic é minha e eu faço o que eu quiser com ela.**

**DO SEU LADO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo II**

Jabu retorna ao orfanato, deixa sua mala e, novamente, dirige-se ao refeitório. É quase hora do almoço e a essa hora as crianças estão agitadas, esperando a comida ser servida. Alegra-se ao ver a algazarra e lembra-se de quando ele mesmo era um dos internos e participava da bagunça. As refeições eram um dos poucos momentos em que todos se sentiam realmente crianças, já que desde muito pequenos eram estimulados, alguns até forçados, a se dedicarem aos exercícios físicos. Precisavam chegar aos seus locais de treinamento pelo menos com alguma resistência e, para isso, a dedicação aos esportes tinha que ser muito grande.

**(Minu)** Oláááá! Por que está com esse olhar perdido? Assustou-se com a ansiedade deles?

**(Jabu)** Não. Eu estava lembrando-me de quando éramos crianças e percebi que não me lembro de você pequena.

**(Minu)** Eu estive aqui o tempo todo, mas você só tinha olhos para ela...

**(Jabu)** É... Minu, será que você, Eiri e as outras internas do nosso tempo também são filhas do Kido?

**(Minu)** Eu não sei. Pode ser. Mas na carta que o Sr. Kido deixou ele só se referia aos meninos que foram enviados para treinamento. Não havia nada sobre nós.

**(Jabu)** Eu sei. Mas talvez vocês também tenham direito à herança.

**(Minu)** Sinceramente, ia ser ótimo, mas não vou ficar pensando nisso. Eu estou estudando, quero ter uma profissão. Não vou ficar esperando uma coisa que pode nem vir.

**(Jabu)** Você estuda? Não sabia. E as crianças?

**(Minu)** Claro que estudo! As crianças passam o dia na escola e eu também. O que você acha? Que eu sou uma tonta? Quero ser alguém.

**(Jabu)** Nossa! Eu tinha uma imagem totalmente diferente de você.

**(Minu)** Me achava boba e submissa?

**(Jabu)** Bom, é mais ou menos isso...

**(Minu)** Eu sou um pouco assim. Mas não é por isso que não vou pensar no meu futuro. Jabu, se eu não fizer nada por mim, quem é que vai fazer?

**(Jabu)** Minu, você é tão surpreendente. Eu nem sei o que dizer. Estou me sentindo um inútil perto de você.

**(Minu)** Então comece a fazer algo pra se sentir útil. Por que não vai estudar também? Eu soube que a Fundação arrumou uns certificados falsos para que o Shun pudesse estudar. Por que não tenta arrumar um desses?

**(Jabu)** Eu tenho um. Na verdade, eles não são exatamente falsos. Eles fizeram como se os seis anos de treinamento tivessem se passado em uma escola especial da Fundação. Mas nunca tinha pensado em usar o meu. Eu não tinha pensado... no futuro. Eu só pensava em treinar, treinar e treinar para ficar cada dia mais forte e...

**(Minu)** E superar o Seiya?

**(Jabu)** Minu! Pare de jogar as verdades na minha cara! Estou me sentindo cada vez pior.

**(Minu)** Você tem que abrir os olhos! Esqueça o Seiya. Eu não sei como funciona exatamente esse negócio de cavalaria e deusa Athena, só conheço essas coisas por alto, mas o que me parece é que Seiya e os outros estão num patamar muito acima de você. Além disso, cada um tem suas próprias qualidades. Do que lhe serve perseguir essa vontade de ser como eles? Não estou dizendo que você não vai conseguir. O que eu quero dizer é que é perda de tempo. Quantos anos mais da sua vida você vai dedicar aos treinamentos? E com que objetivo se, ao que tudo indica, vocês não terão batalhas pelos próximos anos?

**(Jabu)** Minu! Já falei pra parar de jogar verdades na minha cara!

**(Minu)** Estou lhe dizendo o que acho certo.

**(Jabu)** Ok. Chega de lições de moral. Estou confuso.

**(Minu)** Por que não vai à escola comigo na segunda-feira? Só pra ver como é!

**(Jabu)** Está bem, eu vou.

**(Minu)** Ótimo!

Empolgada, Minu dá um beijo no rosto de Jabu, o que deixa ambos muito corados. As crianças, que observavam a cena, começam a berrar em coro:

"Tia Minu tá namorando! Tia Minu tá namorando! Tia Minu tá namorando!"

**(Minu)** Ah, seus pestinhas! Não vai ter almoço hoje!

**(Crianças)** Nãooooooooooo!

**(Minu)** É! Quem mandou bagunçarem demais? Akira! Makoto! Vocês que começam, não é?

**(Akira e Makoto)** Nós? Nãooooooooo!

**(Akira, emburrado)** Dessa vez não fomos nós. A gente quer que você namore o Seiya!

**(Minu, muito irada)** Mais uma palavra e você não assistem Jaspion!

De repente, fez-se o silêncio.

**(Minu)** Excelente. **(para Jabu)** Desculpe pelo... pelo... beijo... Foi sem pensar.

**(Jabu)** Tudo bem. Eu gostei.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem. Se pertencessem, a Minu não seria boba e Saori não seria Athena... Mas a fic é minha e eu faço o que eu quiser com ela.**

**DO SEU LADO**

**Side Story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo III**

_Segunda-feira._

_Jabu espera Minu na sala do orfanato._

**(Minu)** Pronto. Acabei de arrumar as crianças e mandá-las para a escola. Agora podemos ir.

**(Jabu)** Então, vamos. Finalmente vou conhecer uma escola de verdade.

**(Minu)** Você vai gostar.

**(Jabu)** Tomara.

_Dias depois, Jabu já está matriculado na escola e freqüentando as aulas com Minu. Ali, passam praticamente todo o tempo juntos._

**(Jabu)** Minu, que tal um passeio depois da aula?

**(Minu)** Jabu, você sabe que eu não posso... quando sairmos já estará quase na hora de as crianças retornarem ao orfanato.

**(Jabu)** Mas você só vai se atrasar hoje.

**(Minu)** Eu tenho minhas responsabilidades com as crianças. Não posso me atrasar por um passeio.

**(Jabu)** Está bem, não vou insistir.

_Jabu continua morando no orfanato e frequentando as aulas com Minu, até que, semanas depois..._

**(Jabu)** Minu, acho que já é hora de ir embora do orfanato.

**(Minu)** Tão rápido? E para onde você vai?

**(Jabu)** Falei com os advogados da Fundação. A minha parte na herança do Kido foi liberada, então comprei um bom apartamento. Não posso ficar no orfanato para sempre.

**(Minu, triste)** Eu sei. Você precisa viver num lugar só seu.

**(Jabu)** É o melhor, Minu. Escolhi um apartamento amplo, num bairro chique de Tóquio, não muito longe de onde Shun e Ikki estão morando. Amanhã me mudarei pra lá.

**(Minu)** Fico feliz por você agora ter um cantinho, mas vou sentir sua falta.

**(Jabu)** Se serve de consolo, vamos nos ver todos os dias na escola.

**(Minu)** Sim, é verdade. Pelo menos isso.

**(Jabu)** Amanhã é sábado, não gostaria de me ajudar a comprar as coisas da minha casa? Preciso comprar absolutamente tudo... e eu nem sei direito o que é esse tudo!

**(Minu)** Eu adoraria, mas tenho que cuidar das crianças...

**(Jabu)** E se eu der um jeito nisso?

**(Minu)** Como?

**(Jabu)** Posso pedir pra te darem folga amanhã!

**(Minu)** Se você conseguir, eu topo ir às compras!

**(Jabu)** Eu vou conseguir! Esteja pronta às nove!

**(Minu, sorrindo)** Quero só ver!

_Dia seguinte, nove horas. Jabu, que havia saído bem cedo, retorna ao orfanato._

**(Jabu)** Minuuuuuuu! Está pronta?

**(Minu)** Ah, seu danado! O coordenador da Fundação ligou pra mim dizendo que eu podia tirar o dia de folga. O que você fez para convencê-lo?

**(Jabu)** Disse que estava muito doente e gostaria que você viesse cuidar de mim.

**(Minu)** Jabu! Mentir é muito feio!

**(Jabu)** Eu sei! É brincadeira! Fique calma. Acabei de vir de lá. Falei a verdade pra ele. Disse que você ia me ajudar com a casa nova e ele me falou que é bom ter um toque feminino nessas coisas.

**(Minu)** Ah, bem melhor.

_Juntos, os dois vão às compras. Passam a manhã escolhendo a mobília, as cortinas, os lençóis e toalhas... Depois, vão almoçar. A tarde é dedicada aos utensílios domésticos. Somente no final do dia, os dois vão para o apartamento novo, levar os produtos comprados._

**(Jabu)** Lar, doce lar! Finalmente a minha casa! Ainda não tem nada, mas é minha! Aliás, excelente idéia comprar esse colchonete, já que os móveis só vão chegar amanhã!

**(Minu)** É. Se eu não tivesse pensado nisso, hoje você ia dormir no chão!

**(Jabu)** Mas pelo menos o chão é meu! Está no meu nome! Estou até com vontade de escrever meu nome em todas as paredes!

**(Minu)** Ai, nem pense nisso!

**(Jabu)** Vamos abrir um pacote de biscoitos e uma garrafa de refri pra comemorar?

**(Minu)** Vamos, mas antes temos que achar a sacola onde estão os copos!

**(Jabu)** Ok. Comece a procurar, senhorita!

**(Minu)** Sim, senhor! Sabe, foi engraçado o cara da loja achar que éramos um casal de noivos mobiliando a casa onde pretendem morar.

**(Jabu)** É. Acho que estávamos parecendo isso mesmo. Reparou como gostamos das mesmas coisas?

**(Minu)** Verdade. Estamos em sintonia.

**(Jabu)** Minu, eu sei que sempre fui impulsivo, mas eu tenho pensado muito numa coisa...

**(Minu)** O quê?

**(Jabu)** Desde que me mudei para o orfanato tenho me questionado a respeito do que eu sinto por você. Eu queria entender se isso que estou sentindo é gratidão por você estar me ajudando ou se é outra coisa.

**(Minu)** E?

**(Jabu)** E eu percebi que amo você. Não é como eu achava que amava a Saori. Não daquele jeito. Eu tenho por você um amor delicado, suave e nem por isso menos profundo. Minu, eu gostaria de saber se você sente alguma coisa por mim. Dessa vez não vou me iludir à toa.

**(Minu)** Jabu... eu... estou muito surpresa com o que você disse... porque... eu sinto o mesmo por você. Eu também amo você...

_Os dois se aproximam e ela o beija._

**(Jabu)** Então você quer ser minha namorada?

**(Minu)** Claro!

_Depois de mais alguns beijos..._

**(Jabu)** Sabe, olhando todas as coisas que compramos, acho que essa casa vai ficar mais com a sua cara que com a minha.

**(Minu)** E isso é ruim?

**(Jabu)** Não. Isso é ótimo! Quando eu me mudar, você vai vir aqui sempre, não é?

**(Minu)** Sempre que eu puder. Lembre-se que tenho responsabilidades com as crianças. Além disso, é mais fácil você ir lá, não é?

**(Jabu)** Bom, é. Mas aqui poderemos namorar em paz, sem os pestinhas espiando.

**(Minu)** Isso é verdade! Mas agora eu tenho que ir! Passei o dia todo fora! E imagine o interrogatório que eles vão fazer quando eu chegar!

**(Jabu)** Está bem. Eu deixo você ir. Nos vemos amanhã?

**(Minu, beijando-o)** Amanhã e todos os dias da minha vida...

**FIM**


End file.
